


Berta's downfall

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Friends (TV), Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Gen, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: After her encounter with Ross and Rachel, poor Berta has a mental breakdown. Pure crack fic. Dark comedy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Berta's downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Friends, Two and a Half Men or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just a little crack fic I thought I'd do. Also, this is gonna make you hate Ross and Rachel, and if you already hate 'em, its gonna make you hate them even more.

Judge Berta Ferrell returned home after having shooed Ross Geller and Rachel Green out of the courthouse for their crazy antics. But unfortunately, those antics had made her crazy slowly by the day.

The 'consummated like bunnies' line was echoing in her head, as was 'stop typing' and Ross's behavior, with Rachel's acting adding to it.

She had never seen 2 people so crazy her whole life, and her mind was unable to take it.

Grabbing her head, she kicked a chair away before smashing a glass portrait. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

And then picking up a bucket of black paint, she turned it over her head, getting all drenched as she yelled. "BLACK IT OUT! BLACK IT OUT! BLACK IT OUT! BLACK IT ALL OUT!"

Eventually, she was found in a delirious state by her young daughter who called the ambulance, and eventually Berta was treated and also given therapy, but unfortunately, it couldn't help her too much, since whenever she walked into a courtroom, Ross' and Rachel's crazy antics flashed in her mind and she had nervous breakdowns.

So she couldn't continue her practice anymore, and eventually her family lost all their assets too. She wasn't much qualified for anything else either, other than household work.

So unfortunately, she had to become a maid, in the beach house of one Charlie Harper, where his brother Alan Harper and their son Jake, and also crazy stalker neighbor Rose annoyed her a lot, but none of them were as bad as Ross and Rachel, who ruined the poor woman's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all enjoyed.
> 
> RIP Conchata Ferrell. Two and a Half Men wouldn't have been as good as it was without you, you added a lot to it.
> 
> See you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
